


It's Urgent

by Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy gets a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt i foumd here: http://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts

Remy was not what you would call a happy camper. He'd missed his danger room session with Scott yesterday, so as punishment he had to endure an extra long one today. He'd been in the danger room since six that morning. SIX. First of all, who even wakes up at that ungodly hour? Don't people ever SLEEP? Secondly, it was now after 12 in the afternoon. That was a SIX hour danger room session. At this point he was sore and exauhsted and wanted nothing more than to curl back up into his bed and fall asleep.

He's was gonna do just that when he noticed a light on his phone flashing, alerting him that he had a missed call. Now, normally he would just ignore it and deal with it after he had woken up, but after seeing who the call was from, he knew it had to be important. He wouldn't have called otherwise. He quickly listened to the voice mail that he'd been left.

"Remy? It's Spencer, call me now, it's urgent."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got comments about people wanting this continued, so I wrote a short second chapter. I'm gonna see if there's any interest in this and if there is, I'll continue it.

There was a huge commotion on the ground floor when Spencer arrived at work. He didn’t know what was going on but he could hear yelling and a voice that sounded strangely familiar. It sounded like a Cajun accent, thicker than JJ’s husband Will’s. It was more like-

“Remy!” Spencer exclaimed before rushing straight into the crowed of yelling people. He was even surer Remy was here when he heard terms like mutant and freak being yelled as he pushed his way through people. When he finally arrived at the center of the commotion he took a second to survey the situation. Remy was laying face first on the ground with an agent roughly putting handcuffs on him. Seeing as the time was only 6:30 am, Spencer couldn’t figure out what trouble the man could have gotten himself in so early in the morning. Noticing the Cajun’s glasses in the hands of another agent, Spencer had a sinking feeling he knew what had happened. He calmly walked up to where the agent had the man pinned to the floor.

“What’s going on, Agent Florez?” He asks, recognizing the agent as one of the one’s that worked on the floor below the BAU. He had thought him a nice person before this, but he might have to rethink his assessment after this.

“Hey Dr. Reid,” Florez greeted him, just slightly out of breath. “This _mutie_ was trying to make him up to the BAU. I knew something wasn’t right though, when he refused to remove his shades. So I had Agent Roberts,” he nodded toward the agent holding the sunglasses Spencer had noticed earlier, “take them from him. As soon as I saw his eyes I knew and there was no way I was letting this freak past the front desk let alone up to the BAU.”

Spencer heard a small bit of pride in Florez’s voice. He was a new agent and was constantly trying to overachieve, to prove that he belonged here. The fact that he was so new might’ve excused _him_ for his overreaction in Reid’s mind. But Roberts wasn’t new. Actually, he had been here longer than Spencer, so there was no excuse for him to go along with this blatant overreaction.

“Well, Agent, this ‘ _freak’,_ as you put it, was invited here by me and I’d appreciate it if you’d let Mr. LeBeau up off the floor.” The flabbergasted look on Florez’s face would have almost been funny in another situation, but all it did right now was anger Spencer. “Now, Agent”

Spencer very rarely pulled rank, and most of the people in the building forgot he was a Supervisory Special Agent, but the authority came through his voice quite clearly and the newer agent was scrambling to get Remy on his feet. He got him on his feet, removed the cuffs, and then removed himself from the scene as fast as possible. Spencer noticed that everyone else was starting to disperse as well. It was kind of funny, these were supposed to be very serious and professional FBI agents, and here they were standing in a circle practically chanting _‘Fight! Fight! Fight!’_ like a bunch of high schoolers. It’s like no one ever grew up.

Suppressing  a sigh, Spencer walked over to Roberts to retrieve the sunglasses. He made a note in the back of his head about the little look he’d gotten from the older agent. He returned to standing in front of Remy, who was rubbing at his wrists and squinting in the light.

“Here,” Spencer said. He lifted the sunglasses up and put them on Remy, covering the black sclera and red irises that he found so enchanting. Remy instantly relaxed. “Now come one, the team’s waiting for us upstairs.”


End file.
